Height Difference
by Sleepyhead123
Summary: Donnie's horrified, Mikey's smile is a mile wide, and Leo and Raph actually stopped fighting...so much for a normal breakfast...


**I like the idea of Donnie being the shortest...I just think it's kind of cute, anyway just what the turtles look like in my imagination since I like the 2003/2007 versions most. It's my first story so if you have advice don't be afraid to say it!**

As Mikey flings the last pile of pancakes onto the already existing tower in the middle of the kitchen table he decides it's time to call the rest of the family down for breakfast,

"BROS! MASTER SPLINTER! BREAKFAST!"

He hears a thud as Raph jumps out of bed and listens to the shuffling of feet as his grumpy brother staggers in, grumbling when he finally sits down at the table.

Leo and Master Splinter enter next, discussing the news and all the different strategies that can be used against the Purple Dragons and the Foot.

They smile when they see Mikey and say a quick thanks before sitting at the table and saying good morning to the still groggy Raphael.

Once they are seated, Mikey glances around wondering where their resident genius is. Master Splinter seems to be thinking the same thing because the next thing Mikey hears is "Michelangelo my son, will you please fetch your brother for breakfast?"

Mikey doesn't waste another second before racing off to Donnie's room, grinning like a mad man as he goes. He loves doing anything to help Donnie out; they have always been close, like REALLY close.

Mikey thinks it's because Donnie has always looked out for him when Leo and Raph fought as kids and even now. He also knows that it's because Donnie doesn't underestimate him as much as the two eldest turtles, Don knows that even though Mike might act playful and goofy, he is extremely observant and always pulls through when the situation calls for it.

Donnie's the most tolerant of his brothers concerning Mikey's lack of an attention span, it's why they are often partners when they patrol the city.

Mikey knows that Donnie is everyone's confident. Raph will actually let down his tough guy persona to ask for help, Leo will confess all his worries instead of shouldering the world's burdens on his shoulders on his own, and when Mikey's doubts become too much to bare Mikey takes comfort in sleeping in Donnie's room which often results in a pile of turtle pretzels in the morning. In return Mikey likes to be Donnie's comic relief, the one that helps Don get out of his lab to laugh and relax.

Mike knows that Donnie does a lot for them; he likes to try to help but most of the time his attempts are shot down because he is the "Baby" or "Littlest Bro" and needs to be looked after. Mikey doesn't think his accident prone nature has anything to do with it.

Someday, Mikey knows that something will change and he will get an excuse to help out more, and maybe bother his brother's more too. These thoughts race through Mike's head as he throws Don's lab door open. He can't help the snicker that escapes when he sees that his immediate older brother fell asleep on his keyboard with his notes clutched tightly in his hand.

It's the 4th time this week.

He decides that he should make Donnie's morning…interesting…so he leaps onto his brother's shell and yells "BREAKFAST!"

The reaction is instantaneous, Donnie's eyes snap open and he yelps, the weight of two turtles in one chair is two much and they go toppling over, Mikey laughing all the way.

Once they both come back to their senses Donnie glares at Mikey and staggers to his feet, sighing as he helps his smirking younger brother regain his balance.

He wants to feel irritated but then he decides that that is Raph's department and allows a quiet laugh to slip out. He doesn't have much time for anything else because Mikey is already dragging him back to the kitchen where their brothers and father stare at the duo amused.

Master Splinter breaks the silence first, "Donatello I trust that you had a good nights rest?" and before Don can answer Raph chips in saying "Or did you fall asleep on your computer again Brainiac?"

Donnie blushes and refuses to meet his Father's eyes, merely stating that he lost track of time while researching new design plans for the battle shell.

Leo gives him the look, the one that says you have a lecture coming, and begins to open his mouth when Donnie remembers that he hasn't had his morning cup of coffee. He spins around and grabs his mug to avoid Leo's gaze and starts the everyday search for the coffee beans stashed somewhere in the cupboard.

He tunes out the minor argument that started between Leo and Raph while quickly noticing that someone placed the coffee on the top shelf. Donnie rises to the tips of his toes in an attempt to reach his morning savior. He is just about to fall over when Mikey is suddenly next to him saying "I got it Bro, here you go!"

He mutters his thanks and turns back to the coffee machine only to notice that Leo and Raph have stopped arguing and were now openly staring at him and Mikey, Master Splinter looks slightly surprised but he hastily returns to drinking his tea and when Donnie turns to look back at Mikey, Mikey looks just as lost and confused as Don feels.

Their confusion is interrupted when Leo begins to shakily say "Uh-um Donnie, I think, I think Mikey's taller than you" and Donnie freezes. In his peripheral vision Donnie can see Mikey's mouth hanging open and briefly acknowledges that Raph has burst out laughing.

Donnie runs out of the kitchen only to return a moment later with a marker and a book. He walks over to the wall that shows each of their heights as they grew from tiny tots to teens and motions for Leo to mark his current height. After Leo marks Donnie's, Mikey bounces over, a smile quickly spreading to take up half his face.

Leo glances at Mikey's mark, and slowly forms a grin of his own. Donnie and Mikey shove him aside to frantically stare at the wall. What Don sees is horrifying. Mikey's mark is a little over an inch higher than his!

Donnie gives everyone an appalled glance before yelling "Mikey can't be taller than me! He's the youngest!" Mikey gives a gleeful "WOO" and tackles Donnie to the floor. "DUDE! Now I'm not the only little brother!" Raph, Leo, and Master Splinter all stare somewhat worried at the two youngest on the floor, after all Donnie looks rather dazed and Mikey is blabbering on and on about being able to help Don out more before he pauses, Mike gains a Cheshire grin and exclaims "Can I please read you a bedtime story! I've always wanted to try that!"

Donnie looks from the marks on the wall to his baby brother's face, registers what was said and promptly passes out. Raph and Leo glance at one another before Raph sighs and goes to pick Donnie up off the floor while Leo drags Mike, who hasn't even noticed his brother's flight to unconscious, back to the table. Once Donnie is safely on the couch and Mikey is seated in his chair, the two eldest brothers laugh, not bothering to hold back and clutching their stomachs as they remember Donnie's expression. Both thoroughly entertained by Donnie's obvious mortification to the newly discovered height difference.


End file.
